gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: Biome Settlers/Abilities
Archer Brawler Brawling Rage Damage: N/A Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: N/A Uses: 1 Cooldown: 1 minute Unlocked At: Brawler Level 3 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: WIP Special: Increases damage and speed. Ability: When used, the Brawler will get extremely angry. When his/her face turns red, he/she will unleash a furious and loud roar and steam will come out of his/her ears. It will increase both the damage and speed by 11%. The decrease time is 30 seconds. It is very effective on the Mooshroom Brawler, as her Mushroom Madness meter increases her damage and speed. Creature Griefer Hunter Minecart Damage: 10 Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Long Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 25 seconds Unlocked At: Hunter Level 1 (By first playing as any Hunter character) Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: WIP Special: Increases speed. Ability: When used, the Hunter will ride in the Minecart, increasing the speed by 10%. The decrease time is 10s. It will deal 10 damage to an enemy while you're running into them, knocking them back. Dartnade Damage: 35 (Radius explosion), 10 (Darts) Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Short/Mid Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 20 seconds Unlocked At: Hunter Level 2 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "This little grenade has darts filled inside it, and when it explodes for a short amount of time, it unleashes an extreme amount of darts!" Special: Unleashes darts when exploding Ability: When the Dartnade is thrown for a short time, it will explode and release darts, dealing 10 damage for a dart or 35 damage for a radius explosion. F.V.D.T. (Foe-Vanquishing Dart Turret) Damage: 12 Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Good Ranged Suppression Uses: 1 Cooldown: 30 seconds Unlocked At: Hunter Level 3 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "The F.V.D.T., or short for "Foe-Vanquishing Dart Turret", is useful when things start to get tough. Paired with a somewhat low fire rate and good damage, the F.V.D.T. is one turret you cannot mess with!" Special: Can either be manually controlled or left to vanquish foes. Ability: The F.V.D.T. has the ability to let the player manually control it or be left to fire a barrage of darts at enemies at 360 RPM. Each dart deals about 12 damage. Turbo Minecart Damage: 10 Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Long Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 30 seconds Unlocked At: Buying sticker packs over 15,000 Coins at the Sticker Shop Rarity: Super Rare (Emerald) Book/Customization Description: "What the Turbo Minecart lacks in usage, it makes up for more speed!" Special: Severely increases speed, but also increases cooldown time and shortens decrease time. Ability: The Turbo Minecart will function like the normal Minecart, but will severely increase the speed by 26%. However, it has a shorter decrease time of 6s and has an increased cooldown time of 30s. It will deal the same amount of damage at the normal one. Engineer Proximity Mine Damage: 75 Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Short Range Uses: 3 Cooldown: 20 seconds each use, 1 minute total Unlocked At: Engineer Level 1 (By first playing as any Engineer character) Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "Proximity Mines are great for giving enemies a nasty surprise. Just place it on any surface, wait for them to go by and then KA-BOOM!" Special: Detonates when an enemy is close to it. Ability: The Proximity Mine will detonate if an enemy goes near it in a 5x5 blast radius, dealing 75 damage. It is perfect for taking out several groups of enemies. Laser Turret Damage: 15 Weapon: Laser Shot Maximum Range: Short/Mid Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 30 seconds Unlocked At: Engineer Level 2 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "Invented and produced by Special Settler Combat Arms, Inc. (SSCA, Inc.), the Laser Turret comes equipped with an integrated laser on its head and fires lasers at enemies. This little guy does its job!" Special: Shoots lasers at enemies each time it sees them. Ability: The Laser Turret, when placed down, will fire lasers at enemies in 3 shots when it spots them at close to mid range. Each laser deals about 15 damage. Wrench Airstrike Damage: WIP Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: N/A Uses: 1 Cooldown: 25 seconds Unlocked At: Engineer Level 3 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: WIP Special: WIP Ability: WIP Tamer Heal Station Damage: N/A Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Extremely Short Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 25 seconds Unlocked At: Tamer Level 1 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: WIP Special: Heals nearby allies. Ability: The Heal Station, when placed down, heals allies at a normal rate in a 5x5 area. After 1 minute, it explodes on contact. This shares its ability with the Zombie Heal Station, the Scientist's ability from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, its sequel and its third title, but not dealing any damage to an enemy when exploding. Guard Dog Damage: 25 each bite Weapon: Dog Bite Maximum Range: Extremely Short Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 30 seconds Unlocked At: Tamer Level 2 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "If things get tough, the Tamer's Guard Dog will save your butt and will watch your back! Comes equipped with an enemy radar." Special: Will come after an enemy when it sees one. Ability: The Tamer whistles, causing the Guard Dog to appear. It will stay with the Tamer, and if there's an enemy that the Tamer spots, the Guard Dog will snarl, and will rush towards the enemy and bite them, dealing 25 damage each. Bone Drone Damage: 20 Weapon: Threatnade Launcher Maximum Range: Mid/Long Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 1 Minute Unlocked At: Tamer Level 3 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "If you're sick of coming to enemies from far away, the Bone Drone is all you need! It comes equipped with a threat grenade launcher that highlights enemies glowing hot red through walls. If it's the enemy you find, it's the drone you use." Special: Threatnade Launcher paints enemies red and also deals damage. Ability: The Bone Drone has a unique weapon to it, integrated on its head, the Threatnade Launcher. It fires threat grenades that highlights enemies red and can be seen through walls. It will also deal 20 damage to them. The "Drone Fuel" meter decreases overtime. The decrease time is 60 seconds. After the meter is empty, it will die. Brewer Heal Station Damage: N/A Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Extremely Short Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 25 seconds Unlocked At: Tamer Level 1 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: WIP Ability: The Heal Station, when placed down, heals allies at a normal rate in a 5x5 area. After 1 minute, it explodes on contact. This shares its ability with the Zombie Heal Station, the Scientist's ability from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, its sequel and its third title, but not dealing any damage to an enemy when exploding. Potion Shield Damage: N/A Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: N/A Uses: 2 Cooldown: 15 seconds each shield, 30 seconds total Unlocked At: Brewer Level 2 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "These potion-shaped shields are perfect for taking cover and avoiding enemy shots. The best part: unbreakable!" Special: Used for cover. Ability: The Potion Shield, when placed, will protect friendly players on your team. Enemies can shoot and destroy it. It absorbs about 175 damage. Potion Bomb Damage: 175 Weapon: N/A Maximum Range: Short Range Uses: 1 Cooldown: 30 Seconds Unlocked At: Brewer Level 3 Rarity: N/A Book/Customization Description: "The Brewer invented an extremely explosive potion, the Potion Bomb. This potion may be dangerous, but will be very useful for taking out hostile groups." Special: Deals extremely high damage to enemies. Ability: When thrown, the Potion Bomb will deal an extremely high 175 damage to enemies. Like the Engineer's Proximity Mine, it is perfect for taking out groups of enemies. Category:Sub pages